


Snarky Love

by WhenFlowersFade



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Ficlet, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guillo goes by they/them, Milly is an awkward fantail duck, Other, makes more sense than trying to use he or she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenFlowersFade/pseuds/WhenFlowersFade
Summary: Milly isn't sure how to express herself all the time, even when she knows what she wants. Guillo knows this, and they take their fun where they can. Sagi just thinks they're both adorable.
Relationships: Guillo/Milliarde/Sagi (Baten Kaitos)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Snarky Love

“H-hey, Guillo? There’s… something I need to tell you. It’s kind of important.”

That was what first alerted to Guillo that something was up. The normally brash and confident Milly never stuttered anymore. They sighed.

“What is it, Milliarde?” they asked. Milly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and Guillo could hear the faint sound of her machina humming.

Milly mumbled something under her breath, staring at her feet.

“What was that, wench?” Guillo asked smugly, having heard what she said just fine. Milly looked them in the (eyes? face?), blushing.

“You’re not so bad to be around, alright? You’re kind of growing on me,” she said, glaring slightly.

“Nice to know you’ve admitted it, wench. A captive water lark wouldn’t be so clammed up,” Guillo said dryly.

“I tell you that I like you and that’s all you can say?” Milly asked shrilly. Guillo just shrugged. This seemed to make her mad.

“Fine! BE that way!” she huffed. She tried to storm dramatically past the puppet, but her plan was foiled when they discretely suck out a foot and tripped her. She flailed for a moment before falling forward, right on top of them. Of course, it was at that moment that Fate saw fit to send Sagi their way.

The teal-haired malideiter came across the two on the ground, obscenely close to each other. Milly’s face was incredibly close to Guillo’s hood.

Milly scrambled up from where she’d fallen on top of Guillo, blushing furiously. Sagi raised an eyebrow at the scene.

“I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?” he asked mildly, tactfully ignoring the laughter in the back of his mind.

“I—We—he just—Tell Marno to stop laughing at us, Sagi! I know he is!” Milly shrieked, trying in vain to suppress the blush.

“You know, Milly,” Sagi said, laughing, “if you wanted to be with Guillo too, all you had to do was say so. I don’t mind.”

“UGH!” Milly said in frustration. “You’re all the SAME!”

She stormed past Sagi, who was doubled over laughing. Even Guillo looked amused, at least as amused as they could get. But even though she was gone for the rest of the day, Sagi knew he was both right and forgiven when she snuggled closer to him as they slept that night.


End file.
